Chasseurs D’âmes
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: Quand Zorro rencontre un Sandy plus sexy que jamais, on se pose des questions sur la santé mentale de l'auteure... Persos OC/léger ZoSan/Grand n'importe quoi avec un semblant de sérieux Chap3 !
1. Prologue

**Chasseurs D'âmes**

**Genre : **Humor/Général (du grand n'importe quoi à vrai dire)

**Disclaimer : **L'île est à moi (na na na na nère-euh) Pour le reste, voyez avec M'sieur Oda.

**Rating : **va pour T

Léger yaoi ZoSan

Se situe avant Thriller Bark

**Note : **L'idée m'est venue…au hasard. Voilà.

En écrivant ce prologue, j'ai écouté Julien Doré – Les Bords De Mer. (je sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, mais bon…j'aime bien cette chanson)

Bonne lectoure les people !!

**Prologue : Attention Zorro, tu baves !**

Zorro s'était paumé.

Jusque là rien de nouveau. Enfin, quand même, se perdre sur une île de 300 km²… Il devrait rentrer dans le livre Guinness des Records d'ici peu. Catégorie le sens de l'orientation de plus pourri de l'histoire de l'humanité : Zorro Roronoa !!

Ouais, donc l'escrimeur s'était paumé sur une charmante île sur laquelle le Thousand Sunny venait tout juste d'accoster qui répondait au doux nom de (roulement de tambours) _Île Des Naufragés Décapités_. Chouette.

Est-ce utile de préciser que Chopper, Ussop et Nami, soudainement atteints du je-ne-peux-pas-mettre-un-pied-sur-cette-île, sont restés sur le bateau ?

Robin, Luffy et Franky, eux, y sont allés. Ou plutôt Luffy a foncé comme un dégénéré du bulbe suivit de près par Franky, envoyé par Nami pour surveiller le capitaine (voir un éventuel trésor), et d'une Robin toujours aussi calme (euphémisme).

Sandy était partit faire les courses en solo et Zorro avait décidé d'aller faire un tour (Ussop lui avait proposé de laisser des petits cailloux sur son chemin pour ne pas se perdre mais il avait refusé). A quand un escargogépéèsse ?

…

…….

Pardon, c'était nul ça. Je reprends.

Zorro était dans une forêt aussi accueillante que le nom de l'île. Et je ne vous parle même pas de l'île elle-même. Les arbres ressemblaient plus à des cadavres brûlés plantés dans le sol qu'à des arbres. Pas un gazouillement de zozio dans les environs. Pas un seul rayon de soleil ne perçait l'épais feuillage des…des…arbres d'un nouveau genre.

Voyons Zorro, tu n'as donc aucune connaissance en art moderne ?

Heum-heum.

Zorro fit demi-tour. Il marcha pendant un bon quart d'heure et revint au point de départ. Allez Zorro, on y croit. Ou pas. Il soupira bruyamment, s'adossa à un « tronc d'arbre » et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais c'est qu'il boude, le Zorro. Bruit-du-type-qui-marche-sur-une-brindille. L'escrimeur posa une main sur un de ses sabres et se retourna. Un blond en mini- short en cuir super moulant taille (très) basse et chemise blanche grande ouverte fumait d'un air nonchalant. Il lança un regard passionné à Zorro en se léchant les lèvres. Plus sensuel tu meurs. Le temps que le cerveau de l'escrimeur se remette en route, le blond était déjà partit.

Connexion activée.

Attention, j'envoie la sauce.

Zorro lâcha un « Oh, putain ! » digne de lui. Le blond super sexy, là, le chef d'œuvre de la nature, le fantasme de la gent féminine ET masculine, c'était Sandy.

Du moins, Sandy en mini-short en cuir super moulant et tutti quanti.

Chouette.

**Si vous pouvez lire ceci, c'est que vous avez lu le texte ci-dessus.**

**Dans ce cas, UN GRAND MERCI.**

**Et si vous mettiez (conditionnel) une review, alors vous aurez un ENCORE PLUS GRAND MERCI !!**

**Caidy, fanficeuse en herbe qui prend aussi bien les compliments que les insultes. (avec une légère préférence pour les premiers)**

**Haaaaa pluuuuus**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chasseurs D'âmes**

**Genre : **Humor/Général (du grand n'importe quoi à vrai dire)

**Disclaimer : **L'île est à moi (na na na na nère-euh) Pour le reste, voyez avec M'sieur Oda.

**Rating : **va pour T

Léger yaoi ZoSan

Se situe avant Thriller Bark

**Note : **L'idée m'est venue…au hasard. Voilà.

Ce premier chapitre est un tit peu plus long que le prologue.

Cette fois, j'écoutais Depeche Mode – Wrong (je sais, tout le monde s'en fout, et alors ?)

Ainsi que Full's Garden – Lemon Tree et le superbe duo Axel Bauer/Zazie – A ma place et, chose bien moins agréable de mon point de vue : les cigales. (j'habite du côté de Marseille depuis un an, peuchère !)

**Chapitre 1 : Carrie**

Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut être pas Sandy que l'escrimeur avait rencontré dans la forêt.

Ouais, je sais, je casse un peu le truc, là. On en rêvait tous, hein ? Un Sandy en mini-short en cuir et tutti quanti… Mais bon, si ça avait été lui, je n'aurais plus aucun scénario à me foutre sous la dent.

Mais je m'égare encore, là. Revenons en au futur-plus-grand-escrimeur-de-tout-l'univers-qui-se-perdrait-dans-une-pièce-de-7m². (promis, j'abandonne ce surnom à rallonge dès que j'ai fini la ligne) (quoique que ça pourrait meublé un chapitre entier…) (OK, j'arrête)

Ce Sandy là (appelons-le Blondinet, tiens (plus original tu meurs)) avait les mêmes cheveux que le cuistot en plus long et sans la frange. Du coup, on pouvait voir ses deux yeux, chose qui n'arrivera avec Sandy, du moins pas avant que notre vénéré Eiichiro Oda n'arrête la moquette.

…

Nan mais sérieux, vous avez déjà vu un type avec un nez de trois mètres de long (on oublie ce cher Pinocchio), un autre aux cheveux verts, un squelette parlant à l'humour louche et une bande de zombies hystériques qui dansent la rumba ? Faut être sacrément barré, et je parle en connaissance de cause.

Blondinet avait aussi un soleil rouge à cinq branches tatoué sur la cheville. Zorro soupira et s'assit contre un tronc pour…heum-heum…réfléchir. Je sais, mettre « Zorro » et « réfléchir » dans la même phrase, ça fait tout drôle.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Sandy (le vrai cette fois-ci) pour apparaître de nulle part et venir se planter devant Zorro. Zorro qui frôla crise cardiaque ET syncope. (je suis sadique donc je suis /grand sourire machiavélique/) Tandis que le pauvre petit cœur de l'escrimeur tentait de descendre en dessous des 170 battements par minute, Sandy était plié en deux.

Comme il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire, (si je me laisse aller, ils passeront une trentaine de chapitres paumés dans cette forêt pendant que je balancerai des conneries par paquet de douze) et qu'il est plus que temps de boucler ce chapitre, (nan mais j'ai bu quoi, mwa, pour écrire des trucs pareils dans une fic ?) nos deux pirates rentrèrent au Thousand Sunny tout en remplissant largement leur quota de bagarres aussi agaçantes qu'inutiles.

Jusque là, rien de bien excitant. (le propriétaire du mini-short (en cuir) (taille (très) basse) est déjà loooooiiiinnnn !!! siiiiiii loooooiiiinnnn !!!)

Oh, désolé, ça me reprend.

Au fin fond de cette forêt, défiant les lois de la gravité, une cabane de fortune. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans. Elle avait de courts cheveux dorés et de grands yeux noisettes. Un soleil rouge à cinq branches était tatoué sur l'épaule. Son regard se fit tendre quand elle aperçut son fiancé. Elle lui offrit un sourire insouciant qui le fit rire.

-Tu as l'air contente de me voir, Carrie.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Il haussa un sourcil, secoua lentement la tête et escalada les branches avec l'aisance d'un chat.

Pas le mien, hein, lui, il a la grâce d'un hippopotame unijambiste.

…

Vous avez _vraiment_ cru que j'allais rester sérieuse pendant plus de 5 lignes ? Faut pas pousser mémère dans les orties, non plus.

Il s'assit contre un mur. Elle posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Mon ange ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

Carrie se redressa brutalement.

-Qwaaaaaaa ? Tu vas me quitter ? T'en aller ? Loin de moi ? C'est qui cette pouffia-

-Carrie. C'était un pirate dont la tête est mise à prix.

Elle se calma, un sourire digne d'une Nami devant 100.000.000 de Berrys sur les lèvres.

-Combien ? Il est connu ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Tu-

-Carriiiiiiiiie.

-Désolé.

-C'est Zorro Roronoa, le chasseur de pirate.

-120.000.000 de Berrys… Mais il est très fort.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu parles… Dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est figé. Je crois que je lui ai fait de l'effet.

-Tu m'étonnes… Mais quand même, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de draguer nos proies.

-Je ne l'ai pas dragué.

-Lui, non, mais d'autres, oui.

Il haussa les épaules et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, chérie… J'ai repéré leur bateau, je leur rendrai une petite visite dans la nuit.

-D'accord, mais sois prudent. La tête de son capitaine, Monkey D. Luffy, est mise à prix à 300.000.000 de Berrys.

**Note de la fin** :

Je sais que vous êtes en train de vous demander : Mais c'est qui ces deux-là ? Et quel rapport avec Zorro et Sandy ?

Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire, en plus ?

Il ne faut pas gâcher le suuuuuuuspeeeeeeeence !!! Non mais !!!

Sinon, je pars en vacances le 3 juillet et je rentre le 16 (je sais, c'est con, mais bon…)

J'essaierai de publier un maximum de chapitres avant cette date fatidique.

Caidy, fanficeuse bien contente d'être en vacances


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chasseurs D'âmes**

**Genre : **Humor/Général (du grand n'importe quoi à vrai dire)

**Disclaimer : **L'île est à moi (na n na na nère-euh) Pour le reste, voyez avec M'sieur Oda.

**Rating : **va pour T

Léger yaoi ZoSan

Se situe avant Thriller Bark

**Note : **L'idée m'est venue…au hasard. Voilà. Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents et c'est tant mieux, non ?

Cette fois, j'écoutais…rien. Enfin, si, les cigales. Chouette.

Merci encore tout le monde, vos reviews me font chaud au cœur X3 !! Même ceux qui me disent que je n'ai aucun scénario, bah tant pis !! MWAH HA HA HA !! … Franchement, même si j'ai carrément tendance à partir en live, je m'éclate avec cette fic (je me marre toute seule rien qu'en l'écrivant…) (c'est grave, docteur ?)

Sur ceux, je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre =)

**Chapitre 2 : « La nuit tous les chats sont gris »**

Luffy (je l'avais oublié, celui-là, il est temps que je m'y attaque) fixait le cadenas sur le frigo de son air habituel. Vous savez, les yeux grands ouverts qui reflètent le vide abyssal de son cerveau. (si, si, je l'adore Lulu) Sandy, qui lisait un bouquin (quoi comme bouquin ? mais vous avez de ces questions…franchement, que se soit le dernier _PlayBoy_ du mois ou _Cuisiner le hérisson en dix leçons (pas) faciles_ (1), ça change quoi ?) depuis une longue minute calme et paisible (bah alors, Sandy, tu ne sais toujours pas que la tranquillité sur le Thousand Sunny, et précédemment le Vogue Merry, c'est aussi rare qu'une Robin alignant plus de 5 mots à la suite ?), leva les yeux au ciel.

Son regard alla du capitaine au cadenas, puis du cadenas au capitaine, etc.

-Tu essayes d'hypnotiser le cadenas ? Ou tu t'es découvert des tendances sado-maso ?

-Sandyyyyyyy, j'ai-

-Faim, oui, je sais. Mais vois-tu, Luffy…

Zorro, alors en plein entraînement (pour changer), put voir son (abruti de) capitaine voler.

…

Voler ?

La voix mélodieuse de Sandy parvint à ses oreilles :

-…TU AS TOUJOURS FAIM !!!

Suivit d'un cri tout aussi mélodieux de Luffy, quelque chose comme « Aaaaaargh !! » ou « Waaaah !! » accompagné _d'un bruit de_ _mur traversé par un goinfre affamé_ (pas touche à cette réplique là, elle est à moi (niark niark)). Zorro leva les yeux au ciel (comment ça une impression de déjà-vu ?) et usant de ses talents de ventriloque (vous croyez qu'il fait comment pour parler avec un sabre dans la bouche ?) pour marmonner un :

-Mais comment j'ai pu me retrouver un estomac élastique comme capitaine ?

Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais, mwa ? Vous savez, vous ? Aaaaah, oui, ça me revient, il devait choisir entre la piraterie et la mort (si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais certainement pris la mort, mais je ne suis pas à sa place (encore heureuse !! Je m'aime bien en blonde…)).

…

Ouais, je sais, je vous soule avec mon avis. Revenons-en au « scénario ».

Sandy commença à préparer le repas du soir. (disons…une quiche (comme mwa !!)) (quoi, vous aimez pas les quiches ?) (tant pis pour vous, alors) (de toute façon, c'est pas vous qui allez la manger, cette quiche…)

Heum-heum.

Blondinet (le propriétaire du mini-short en cuir et _tutti quanti_) (vous en faites pas, il a un nom, quand même) escalada l'observatoire du Thousand en bénissant la nuit tombante. L'obscurité nouvelle lui faciliterait la tâche. Il se glissa jusqu'au mandariniers de Nami et chargea son arbalète (je sais, ça fait vieillot comme arme…) d'une flèche autour de laquelle il avait noué une corde. Il visa la vigie et tira.

Blondinet escalada le mât en d'aidant de la corde et brisa le carreau d'une fenêtre. Tous les pirates étaient trop occupés par leur…occupations pour remarquer le bruit. Seul Zorro (c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne dorme pas…) l'entendit. Il leva la tête vers la vigie. Blondinet était déjà à l'intérieur. Le carreau de cassé (ça me rappelle une chanson…) était trop haut pour que l'escrimeur ne puisse le voir. Il haussa les épaules et reprit son entraînement.

Blondinet poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant sur le sol. Il était parvenu à s'infiltrer dans le Thousand plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait. (ça recommence à devenir sérieux, là…ça craint)

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un escargophone. (aaaaargh !! c'est toujours aussi sérieux) Oh, et puis non. Oubliez cette ligne.

Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un escargophone jaune fluo avec des rayures vert pomme et des pois rouges.

Chouette.

Là, ça me plait bien. Pas vous ? (non ? et alors ? c'est mwa qui décide, de toute façon) (et pis c'est tout) (point barre)

Revenons en à la quiche. (re-chouette)

Sandy sortit de la cuisine en abandonnant…le saladier remplit de… (ah, nan, c'est pas de la pâte…) du liquide, quoi. Avec les œufs et _tutti quanti_. (j'y connais rien en cuisine) Blondinet l'aperçut et profita du fait que le cuisinier se précipitait vers Nami et Robin, les yeux en forme de cœur, deux cocktails à la main. (la routine, quoi) Il sauta de la vigie et se glissa comme une ombre jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je sais, ça doit vous paraître bizarre qu'il puisse se promener tranquillou sur le Thousand.

Dois-je vous rappeler combien de litres de sang perd Zorro par combat ?

…

Vous voyez, je ne suis pas la plus irréaliste.

Blondinet s'approcha du saladier, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite fiole.

Allez, orange carotte avec des étoiles mauves, la fiole, si ça peut vous faire marrer.

Il versa son contenu dans le saladier, mélangeant le tout et se glissa dans le monte-plats. Il atterrit dans l'aquarium.

…

(mais naaaaaan !! pas DANS l'aquarium, dans…l'aquarium) (y'a pas d'autres mots) (zut alors)

Bref.

Sandy entra dans la cuisine et reprit la préparation de sa quiche sans se douter une seule seconde de la visite de Blondinet. (niark niark)

Une fois celle-ci terminait (la quiche, hein), il invita ses compagnons à prendre place pour déguster un bon repas, le tout dans une ambiance conviviale :

-A TABLE BANDE D'ABRUTIS –et Nami chérie et Robin de mon cœur !!

Ouais, bon, peut être que « il invita ses compagnons à prendre place pour déguster un bon repas, le tout dans une ambiance conviviale » est exagéré. (euphémisme dans les deux cas)

Lesdits compagnons s'assirent donc dans le calme et la bonne humeur… (euh…)

Pardon, c'est pas ça.

Les pirates se précipitèrent sur les sièges comme s'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis un mois dans un bordel inimaginable. Mais bon, on leur pardonne. Ce ne serait pas tout à fait eux s'ils n'étaient pas ainsi.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !! (même si vous ne mangez pas) (rien à foutre) (bon appétit point barre) (vous allez bien manger au bout d'un moment, non ?)

Appréciez, mes chers amis, mon monologue. Et comme je ne l'ai pas encore dit en espagnol :

(je sais, en espagnol, les premiers points d'exclamations sont à l'envers, mais regardez bien votre clavier….voilà…vous les voyez, vous, les points d'exclamations à l'envers ?)

!! Buenas Noches mi amigos !!

**Note de la fin : **

J'ai rien suivit en espagnol cette année, alors si je me suis gourrée quelque part, n'hésitez pas à me le dire =)

(1) : Délire perso avec une copine. Le hérisson, c'est galère à cuisiner, vous savez. Il faut retirer les épines (ah, c'est pas des épines ? '-_-) avec une pince (et pas une pince à épiler, hein…vous avez jamais vu de hérisson de votre vie ou quoi ?) J'avais prévu d'écrire au moins trois tomes, mais qui voudrait publier un truc pareil ?

A bientôt les gens !!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chasseurs D'âmes**

**Genre : **Humor/Général (du grand n'importe quoi à vrai dire)

**Disclaimer : **L'île est à moi (na n na na nère-euh) Pour le reste, voyez avec M'sieur Oda.

**Rating : **va pour T

Léger yaoi ZoSan

Se situe avant Thriller Bark

**Note : **L'idée m'est venue…au hasard. Voilà.

(mais d'où me vient ce besoin de dire ce que j'écoutais en écrivant ce chapitre ?)

Ma Playlist du moment : M – Le roi des ombres

Red hot chili peppers - Under the bridge

Genesis - je ne sais plus quel titre, ils ont en fait tellement…

La Bétonnière De Mon Voisin Et D'autres Trucs Que Je Ne Saurais Identifier – Comment faire chier son monde (non disponible sur YouTube, mais en live toute la journée à côté de chez mwa)

**Chapitre 3 :**** Bond, James Bond**

Luffy (comment ça encore ? il faut bien que je commence par quelqu'un) aimait beaucoup son cuisinier. Enfin, surtout sa cuisine. Mais la part de quiche à peine entamée, là, dans son assiette, ne lui faisait pas trop envie. Elle avait un arrière goût bizarre. (la quiche, hein, pas l'assiette)

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. (il ne tenait pas à finir encastrer dans le mur) (vous savez comme mwa à quel point Sandy peut être susceptible quand il s'agit de sa cuisine)

Mais en voyant les grimaces qui faisaient ses « compagnons », il comprit que l'arrière goût ne venait pas de lui. La radine de cleptomane qui leur servait (accessoirement) de navigatrice se tourna vers le cuistot.

-Euh…Sandy-kun ?

-Oui, ma Nami chérie ?

La rouquine réfléchit un instant pour trouver les mots les plus adaptés.

-C'est dégelasse. (ça, c'est de la délicatesse)

Gros blanc du côté de Sandy.

-Ouais, blondinet, c'est vrai, ça, elle a un sale goût ta quiche.

Et un Zorro planté dans le mur, un ! S'en suivit Luffy, Ussop et Franky (« Zorro a pas tort »).

-Cook-san, ta cuisine est délicieuse, mais cette quiche a un goût étrange.

(Waouh !! 13 mots à la suite !! elle a la pêche, la Robin)

-J'en suis désolé, Robin de mon cœur, je n'ai pourtant rien changé. Je vais te préparer quelque chose d'autre, ma puce. Nami chérie ?

-Non merci, Sandy-kun, ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

Approbation de la part de la Miss Soit-belle-et-tais-toi. Larmes du côté de Sandy.

Luffy s'écroula sans prévenir. (vous vous y attendez pas à celle-là, hein ? j'suis la reine de l'effet de surprise)

-Un médecin, vite !! Y'a-t-il un médecin dans la salle ?

(-C'est toi, idiot.)

Chopper bailla et se pencha sur le capitaine pour…s'écrouler à son tour. (c'est quand même la deuxième fois que vous vous faîtes avoir)

-Qu'est ce que… ?

(c'est quoi déjà, les bruits que font (tt'endez, je compte) … (8-2 = 6) 6 pirates qui se taulent sur le sol ?)

Bref, vous m'aurez compris. L'équipage tout entier s'écroula comme un château de cartes.

(quelqu'un a un synonyme du verbe « s'écrouler » ? ça devient lassant, là)

La suite après la pub.

_Avez la lessive LeChien, votre linge donnera la patte quand on lui filera un su-sucre !!_

_Et n'oubliez pas de le sortir tous les deux jours pour qu'il ne salisse pas la moquette !!_

_Alors précipitez vous vers Leclerc et autre Carrouf' du coin pour achetez la lessive LeChien !!_

_(Mais attention, c'est pas donné !!)_

_Et cette semaine est vendue avec la lessive LeChien un échantillon de ToutouColor, la teinture plus poilue que poilue (!!), pour le modeste somme de 30 Berrys !!_

(c'est en écrivant ce passage là que je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. J'ai oublié l'escargophone. Et merde. Bon, occupons nous de l'escargophone, alors.)

Blondinet soupira en s'apercevant qu'il avait oublié l'escargophone jaune fluo aux rayures vert pomme et aux pois rouges. (hu hu, voilà qui est fait)

Il retourna dans la cuisine prudemment. Les pirates étaient tous K.O pour quelques heures, il avait le temps d'agir. Il sortit et fouilla les chambres. Rien de bien intéressant. Blondinet remonta à la vigie et récupéra l'escargophone JFRVPPR. (jaune-fluo-rayures-vert-pomme-pois-rouges) (Caidy, adepte des raccourcis débiles)

Il composa un numéro. (logique) Une voix féminine lui répondit.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Pourquoi est-ce toujours la première chose que tu me dis ?

-Bah, parce que tu m'as manqué. Tu en as déjà terminé avec les pirates ?

-Voui, chef. On a beau avoir sa tête mise à prix, on ne résiste pas aux somnifères.

Blondinet l'entendit lever les yeux au ciel. (comment c'est possible un truc pareil ? Allez savoir…)

-C'est fourbe.

-Carrie, je suis déçu. (poil au…) Je pensais qu'après trois ans de vie commune, tu me connaîtrais plus que ça.

-Je suis si vieille que ça ?

-J'aurais des rides avant même que tu ne passes ton permis. Et fais moi le plaisir de ramener tes (jolies) fesses sur ce (putain de) navire.

-Tu es si vieux que ça ?

-_Tut…Tut…Tut…_

-Soit.

Elle était vraiment adorable, Carrie, mignonne et tout. Mais c'qu'elle pouvait être chiante quand elle s'y mettait.

Alors que Blondinet se posait des questions existentielles sur son couple (« Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire d'elle ? »), une rousse qui devait mesurer dans les 1m50 et pesait 40 kilos toute habillée, armée d'une carabine presque aussi grande qu'elle, observait notre blond préféré.

**Note de la fin :**

A dans deux semaines les people !!!!

Encore un de ces chapitres où on apprend que dalle, si ce n'est que l'auteure est définitivement givrée.

A votre bon cœur, m'sieur dame…

Caidy, fanficeuse bien décidée à faire chier une bande de pirates dégénérés qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne (aussi charmants soient-ils)


	5. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponse(s) aux reviews sur Chasseurs d'Ames :**

**Prologue :**

**Néo** : Ravie d'avoir pu te dé-stresser un peu =) (je passe en 3eme en Septembre, le Brevet, pour mwa, c'est l'an prochain…Oh my God) La suite, j'y travaille encore, elle devrait (devrait, hein) être publié d'ici demain, du moins j'espère (je suis une jeune fille occupée, U_U)

**Chapitre 1** :

**Néo** : Oh, zut alors. Tu vas devoir nettoyer le clavier ? XD Ah, le mini-short en cuir... Mon plus grand fantasme... T'en fait pas, c'est normal d'écouter Lemon Tree (la première fois que je l'ai entendu à la radio, je me suis jeté sur mon ordi-san et je l'ai écouté pendant deux bonnes heures en écrivant X3) Cette chanson est bien pratique pour écrire des trucs drôles (elle m'inspire vachement, l'air de rien) Ne surtout pas s'en priver, tout comme Queen - I want to break free (celle-là, elle me met toujours de bonne humeur, je la gueule comme une dégénérée sous le regard blasé de ma soeur)

**Lyra Delauro** : Oh mais de rien =) C'est à moi de te remercier de les lire

**Chapitre 2** :

**Néo : **Mais je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi !! Le chapitre suivant devrait (conditionnel, le retour) être publié avant Vendredi (j'espère). Etant donné que je bosse sur trois fics en même temps, ça risque d'être serré...


End file.
